This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device which is used in a semiconductor laser or a light modulator.
In the manner which will later be described more in detail, a conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device comprises a first step of preparing a semiconductor substrate having a principal surface, a second step of forming a guide layer on the principal surface, a third step of forming an active layer on the guide layer, a fourth step of forming a cladding layer on the active layer, a fifth step of forming a plurality of strip dielectrics on the cladding layer, a sixth step of taking parts of the guide layer, the active layer, and the cladding layer that are not positioned between the strip dielectrics and the principal surface away from the principal surface by using a wet etching method, a seventh step of taking the strip dielectrics away from the cladding layer by using the wet etching method, an eighth step of forming a current block layer on the cladding layer and the principal surface by using a metal organic vapor phase epitaxy method, a ninth step of forming a cap layer on the current block layer by using the metal organic vapor phase epitaxy method, and a tenth step of forming a high-resistance region surrounding the active layer by pouring protons into preselected regions of the current block layer that surrounds the active layer.
In this method, it is impossible to correctly form the active layer.